The Gift for You
by Nollie Marie
Summary: It's mother's day and read what Renesmee gives Bella. Read and Review Please! And HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY to all mom's out there...this is for you all!


To my mommy, for whom I love you and I told that I was going to celebrate Mom's Day with the one gift that she loves from me: story.

To Lizbre, my Arizonan mommy, who was just there to listen to me and give me 3rd party advice.

And for all mother's out there who totally rock…Happy mother's day.

* * *

**The Gift for You**

By Nollie Marie

Renesmee's POV

"_But I'm not sleepy_," I thought, replaying as momma lifted me up to take me to bed.

She chuckled. "I saw that yawn Renesmee," she said, nudging the door that led to my room open.

"_You weren't even looking!" _Replaying the scene of when I yawned, giving away the fact I was sleepy, but none the less proving she wasn't looking.

"I am your mother, sweetheart, I have eyes in the back of my head," she said, smirking slightly. "Besides, I figured you would tell me anyways, to prove your point…and mine as well."

I pouted, folding my arms. Darn, she was smart. I heard downstairs Daddy chuckle, hearing my thoughts. I wondered if he would save me from going to bed.

"Listen to your mother, darling, tomorrow will come soon enough," Daddy said, appearing the door way.

Darn…so much for being Daddy's little girl.

"You shall always be my little girl," Daddy said, appearing behind Mommy. "But it is bed time for the angel. You do want to go hunting with Uncle Emmett tomorrow…don't you?"

I thought that over for a moment. Hunting with Uncle Emmett or getting to stay up a few minutes later? I couldn't choice!

Daddy chuckled.

"How about this," Mommy said, about to compromise with me. I could tell just by her tone. It was the same tone she used when she was trying to get out of shopping with Auntie Alice. "You can stay up just long enough to hear a bed time story."

I smiled, touching mommy's cheek to replay everything for her and how excited I was. Bed time story was possibly my favorite event at night. Mommy would often read from her own worn novels. I personally loved _Pride and Prejudice_ so far; Daddy said I was like my mother in that matter…whatever that meant.

"_But I have a story that I want to tell you Mommy!_" I thought, showing her the last time she read me a bed time story and my dire wanting to tell her a story.

Mommy sat down on my bed, setting me down beside her, one eyebrow raised as she looked at me. "Oh, what story is this?" she asked, running a hand through my hair.

I thought a moment of a title for this story.

"I don't know," I whispered up at her. "It's just a fairy tale."

Daddy chuckled and sat on my other side of me, but in the rocking chair that Grandpa Billy, Jacob's Daddy, made for me.

"We'll call it Renesmee's tale," he said.

I nodded, smiling up at mommy.

"Alright, let's hear this awesome Renesmee's tale," Mommy said, rubbing her nose against mine.

I giggled and turned to daddy to warn him not to read my thoughts. He pretended that he was locking his lips with a key, causing another giggle, as I thought of something to tell Mommy. I had heard the others say that today was Mother's Day, trying to make Esme's day wonderful. I wanted to give mommy a gift but I wasn't sure what to give her. I had thought earlier that Mommy always told me a story at bed time, that maybe I should tell her one. Slowly, all day, I had been piecing together what I was going to tell her, and without having Daddy guess what I was going…or so I hoped.

"Once upon a time, there lived this prince," I said, looking at my hands, "and he feel in love with a princess."

"Nessie dear, you have to give more details about this prince before mentioning his love for a princess," Mommy mentioned.

I nodded and corrected myself.

"Once upon a time, there lived this prince," I repeated again, but glanced quickly at Daddy, who was slowly rocking back and forth in the chair. "He was a handsome prince by many standards. He was kind, caring, and loved to hunt…hunt huge wild cats in the enchanted forest next to his castle."

I looked up at Mommy, who smiled down at me. I took that as encouragement to continue.

"One day, when he was hunting, he came upon a woman who was, who was being attacked by some mean spirits in the enchanted forests near his castle."

"The poor girl," Mommy said.

I nodded, smiling. I was getting the hang of this story telling.

"The prince was able to flounce the girl out of there without getting the mean spirits upset," I said, about to continue when I heard chuckles from both mommy and daddy. "What?"

"Flounce?" Daddy asked, smirking at me.

"I couldn't think of another word," I said, pouting.

"It's alright darling," Mommy said, kissing my forehead. "It wouldn't a prince if he didn't…_flounce_."

"Funny, love, very funny," Daddy muttered. "Continue with the story, Renesmee."

"Well little did the prince know, but the girl that he just saved was a cursed princess. She had been cursed by old hag shortly after her birth because her mother refused to let the hag stay at the palace. Her parents died when the townsmen stormed the palace and she was sent away to a nunnery until she was eighteen where the nuns had to ask her to leave.

"The prince and princess fell in love. The Prince's parents love the princess and they were betrothed to marry during the summer, on the country's Independence Day. The country was pleased that the prince finally was able to settle down. However there was a few that didn't like the prince marrying someone that wasn't one of their own. In particular, an evil warlock and a witch that lived deep in the enchanted forest, up the cursed mountain that was called "Bloody Mountain" for its red soil that looked like blood.

"The evil warlock and witched wanted to run the kingdom for their own greed," I said, couldn't really think of a reason why they would really own the kingdom. I frowned. "Why would anyone want to run a kingdom for selfish reasons?"

"Because they are evil," Mommy suggested. "And they want the entire world under their power?"

Huh…why didn't I think of that one for myself?

"They wanted to run the kingdom because they wanted to rule the earth," I continued on with the story. "So they decided to go after the _princess_. They figured that if they took the princess that the prince would do anything for his true love. So the warlock decides to leave the Bloody Mountain and steal the princess away. He magically appears into her room, late at night, and places a spell on her that makes her follow his very command.

"Little did the warlock know is that there was a tiny minute fairy sitting on the window's ledge. She had been watching the princess that had captured the entire magical world for her kind and gentle heart. She watched as the warlock lead the princess into the enchanted forest. She races down to her friend, a talking bear, to inform him what was going on, to ask him to follow the warlock while she goes to inform the prince."

I wiggled a bit, snuggling closer to mommy. She chuckled and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Getting sleepy?" she said.

I shook my head and, with one more snuggle closer to her, continued with my story.

"The fairy finds the prince and informs him what had happened. He rushes into the enchanted forest where the talking bear informs him that the warlock had been performing spells on the princess, hurting her physically and emotionally. The prince constructs a plan where he will draw the warlock's attention to him and the fairy and bear will then destroy the warlock.

"So the princes steps into the clearing where the warlock was performing a spell that was causing the princess to scream at the imagines she was seeing. The warlock turns his attention to the prince, thinking that he has won everything. Just above his head, the fairy flew, sprinkling some of her dust on him. She had a small hidden power that made the body of who ever had the dust sprinkled on feel heavy limbed as though they were tired. Soon the warlock wasn't able to fight off the prince, and with the talking bear, they were able destroy the warlock."

"See good always does triumphs over evil," daddy said, smiling.

I giggled and nodded.

"Is that the end, Renesmee?" Mommy asked, rubbing a hand down my hair.

"_No_," I said, drawling out the word so that it was more than one syllable. "The witch gets very angry! She saw, through her looking glass, that the prince killed her lover and wants revenge!"

"Ah, so there is more to this fairy tale," Daddy chuckled.

"Of course, good has to triumph over evil numerous times," I said, giggling.

"Duh, of course," Daddy said, playfully slapping his hand to his forehead. "I have no idea what I was thinking."

I giggled. "Silly daddy!"

"So, the witch wanted revenge," Mommy prompted.

"Yes, she did," I said, nodding. "So she started to gather an army together of evil creatures. The prince's scouts hear of the witch's army and her plans and reposts to the prince of the news. The prince decides that his kingdom needs more help, so he goes to the temple for the kingdom and calls upon their gods.

"Up…well somewhere, there were two immortals that heard the prince's prayer for help. So the Goddess of beauty and God of War decide to leave…where ever and help the prince. Of course, word spreads especially when there are immortals walking among the palace grounds, and the witch over hears. She wants to get rid of the immortals, knowing that without them, the prince is powerless against her army so she sends a vale of poison that will kill the God of War."

"If they are immortal, sweetheart, that means that they cannot be killed," Mommy points out.

"Sh!" I said, putting my finger to my lips. "It's a fairy tale, anything can happen."

Daddy chuckled. "Love, just relax and listen to the story," he said.

Mommy sighed and motioned for me to continue my story. I frowned for a moment and looked up at Mommy. "You don't like my story do you, Mommy?"

"What?" she said startled. "Oh, no, sweetheart, I _love_ your story. I want to know if the God is going to drink the poison and die."

"Well, that fairy knew actually _again_ what was going to happen so she decides that she will drink the poison, knowing that prince needs the immortals more than her."

"I wonder how the fairy knew about the poison," Daddy said.

"Daddy," I whined, wanting to finish the story.

Mommy chuckled. "Don't you know, Edward, that this fairy is _special_?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding.

"My apologies, please continue Nessie," Daddy said, rocking himself again. I didn't know when he had stopped in the first place.

"Well, the poison was in the God's drink that was about to be served at dinner and had just been placed before the God of War when the fairy reached the cup."

"So what does she do?"

I glared at Daddy. Mommy chuckled as Daddy winced, motioning for me to continue.

"The fairy reached the cup and fell right into it with a little plop," I said.

"She fell into the cup?" Mommy said, gasping as Daddy busted out laughing.

"Yeah," I said, nodding. "The God was just about to each for the glass when she sudden did a belly flop into it." I motioned with my hand how she landed into the cup.

There was nothing but giggles and laughter for the next few minutes.

"_Anyways_," I said, wanting to continue with the story. "The fairy manages to drink enough for the poison to start to take effect, letting everyone know that the God's cup had been poisoned, and for her to start to die. The God, touched by the fairy's heroic act, took the fairy's soul as it started to leave her dead little body and transfer it to a weeping willow that is near the lake by the palace. Taking his sword, he carved out the fairy's soul, creating a new body for her. Then, the last step to bring her back to life, the God kisses the fairy, breathing into her immortal life. With that, she pops up, demanding to go shopping…she was after all naked."

"That poor fairy," mommy said, chuckling.

"Eh, she was happy once she was dressed…oh and in the God's arms. They were to marry that afternoon out by the lake, standing on the old weeping willow tree stump."

"That is one happy ending," Daddy pointed out.

"And there is more to come, of course," I said, nodding, getting back to things at hand. "Well the witch finds out that the God did not die because on the wind floated the cheers of the other immortals and the joyful tunes of the wedding festive down at the palace and she is more upset than ever. She forms a dagger from steal and smoke and sends it with an evil creature.

"It was late at night and the talking bear was on guard duty when he heard something slink towards the Goddess's room. Getting up, he has one of human guards replace him and head up to the Goddess's room. The door was wide open and when he looks into the room, he see the evil creature holding the knife over the Goddess's chest."

"What does the bear do, Renesmee?" Mommy asks, sliding down the bed so that her head and mine were together.

"He fights the creature," I said, looking at her, "and takes the knife to his own heart."

"Oh that poor bear," Mommy breathed.

"Yeah, poor bear," Daddy muttered.

"Well the Goddess saw the whole fight and fell in love with bear and his kind soul. Taking the dying bear into her arms, she goes towards the white hills to the north of the palace. There she takes his soul and using the clay there and water from the clouds above, she makes a new form for the bear's soul. And like the fairy, the Goddess kisses the bear and breaths life into his new form. Pulling away, she watches as the now dry clay crack to reveal the bear's human form.

"And the bear loved being human," I chuckled, smiling. "He refused to put the Goddess down, never getting tired of carrying her around. She did put a lot of muscle on him, preferring her man being as masculine as she was famine. The prince, hearing of the bear's bravery, knights the new human bear."

"Another happy ending," Mommy whispered.

I giggled. "I told you there would be more happy endings," I said.

"So you did, is there any more left?"

"Yeah," I said, drawling out of the word. Jeez my parents are some silly people. "Well the witch is _really_ upset now but so is the Prince. So with his army, two gods, and two new immortals, he heads up the Bloody Mountain to take on the witch. However, the witch wasn't going to do down without a fight so she leaves her cavern in the side of the mountain and goes down to the palace apple groves. There, she picks the freshest apple from the lowest branch and takes it with her.

"Just under the Princess's tower room window, the witch, by moonlight, dips the apple in poison similar to what the God was suppose to die from but only to put the princess to sleep and to die slowly in her slumber. The witch alters her form so that she looked like one of the serving maids and heads up stairs to the princess's room. The room was heavily guarded but the witch was able to get past the guards with a sleeping spell. The witch sets down the tray of food and informs the princess that her lunch is here.

"'Oh, apples,' the princess says, heading straight for the poison apples. Apples were the princess's favorite fruit. She picks up the apple and takes a bite from it. The witch laughs as she watches the princess's eyes close and fall to the floor, the apple rolling away from her fingers. With the deed done, the witch disappears from the tower and into her cavern just in time for the prince to find her.

"'Go ahead, kill me,' the witch taunts. 'But as you spend wasting time killing me, your princess is slowly dying!' The prince, unnerved, flees the witch's place and heads racing towards the palace. He finds his princess across the floor and sends forth all doctors in the kingdom, sending them however away when they couldn't save his love."

"That is so sad," Daddy said, sounding sad.

"SH!" mommy and I said, causing Daddy to smile even though he was reprimanded.

"Well suddenly, this one doctor and his wife who is an herbal healer, come to the palace saying that they can save the princess. The prince, desperate, asks the doctor to save her. The doctor, having dealt with something similar before in the South, mixes a potion that the princess drinks. Slowly, the princess wakes up from her poisoned sleep of death. She wonders who died that everyone is crying for."

Daddy chuckled.

"The herbalist promises to keep the princess save, using herbs as charms on a small cottage house just within the enchanted forest. With the princess safe in the house with the doctor and wife, the prince leads everyone back up the Bloody Mountain to finally kill the witch. They were all pissed off—"

"Renesmee **C**. Cullen," Mommy said, upset. "You don't say words like those in this house."

I frowned. "But Uncle Emmmett and—"

"Uncle Emmett is in trouble," Daddy said.

I bit my lip from smiling. Uncle Emmett is always in trouble.

"Alright Renesmee, is the story almost finished?" Daddy said.

I yawned and nodded.

"So with the two gods and two new immortals, the prince was able to defeat the witch once and for all. And they lived happily ever after," I said, resting my head against the pillow.

"That's it?" Mommy asked, "You can't tell me that's how the story end."

I smiled for a second before yawning. My eyes were heavy with sleep as I said, "Well the prince and princess marry, rule the kingdom and had a precious little princess of their own."

Turning my head towards Mommy, I whispered, "Did you like my story Mommy? It's my Mother's day gift to you."

Mommy smiled and kissed my forehead. "I loved it."

"Happy mommy's day, mommy," I breathed. "I love you."

"Love you too, Renesmee," she whispered.

I vaguely felt my blankets get tucked under my chin, as sleep came to me and I dreamed of the princess's own happy ever after.

Bella's POV

I cuddled into Edward's side as I watched our little girl fell asleep. I couldn't believe how much she has grown in just short time. Edward chuckled softly and led me back down stairs to where the others were all gathered in the Cullen house.

"What's so funny?" I asked, looking up at him.

"How Renesmee told a story that fairly resembled our own story," he said, smiling down at me.

I smiled. "Sort of."

Edward chuckled again and said, "Sort of."

"There were minor differences," I said, nodding. "But the just of it was the same. There was one thing that she forgot in the story."

"Oh?"

I smirked and leaned up to whisper so that none of the others could hear…however Jacob bet me to the punch.

"She forgot about me!"

Everyone laughed except for Edward who just smiled and gave me a quick kiss that soft and full of love. We entered the living room to see Jacob standing while our family was sitting on something.

"Maybe the story continues and the Princess meets a wolf who is a prince of—"

I threw a look at Jacob, who stopped in midsentence and looked sheepishly back at me.

"Well we did live happily ever after," Jacob said.

Edward chuckled low. "That we did," he said, pressing a kiss to my cheek before moving his lips to my ear to whisper so low that none of the other super hearers—except for Alice, who was smiling on the couch cuddled up next to Jasper, clearly she saw what Edward was going to say—"I love you…happy mother's day."

* * *

**Before any of you can ask, I have been thinking of turning Renesmee's bed time story into an actual story here on FanFiction but I haven't had to the time even sit down and right the rest of my stories.**

**Anyways, **_**HAPPY MOMMA'S DAY**_** to all moms out there. I actually wrote this one-shot as a gift to my mom. I wasn't allowed to spend a dime on my own mom so I had to think of something to give her, especially considering I missed last mother's day last year because I was still in school. My mom loves to read anything I write…well almost anything, she doesn't care for "smut" lol, so I decided to write her something she could read.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this. Review and let me know what you think of it.**

**Huggles,  
Nollie**

**PS- I know this is a suppose to be a happy update, but there is one momma out there who lost her daughter Friday. Some may all ready know who on FF we have lost, and I just want to say that the family and friend of one of the greatest authors here on FF will be in my prayers.**


End file.
